Euron Farwynd
Euron is taller than the common Ironborn, and prettier too, sporting a long blonde hair, with shaved sides and often braided into a pony tail, and a long beard. His eyes are of a bright blue color. History Euron Farwynd was born in Lonely Light in the year 264AA, the second rock son of Balon Farwynd and Asha Farwynd (Orkwood). During his early years, he would only receive his mother’s attention, as his father was either reaving or giving attention only to his heir, Balon (son of Balon). As a young boy, Euron grew closer to his uncle, Rognar Farwynd, who trained him in combat with axes, something that the boy showed great skill, and provided the fatherly attention the young kid never received. The two would spend a lot of time together, during which Rognar told him about the great reavers and warriors of old, stories that fascinated the young Euron and inspired him on how to act and think. Due to Euron’s aunt, Yara, have been married to Lord Aeron Greyjoy, she would often visit Lonely Light, bringing her children and the heir of Pyke, Andrik Greyjoy, too. Andrik and Euron, though not the same age, would become close friends during their visits. 12 years old, Euron started to learn the art of sailing, with the intention to go reaving with his brother and father. He was taught by sailors everything that could be taught about it, and once again excelled in his studies. Though he mastered the sail (sailing), his father, out of pride for his first son, would only allow that he come to reave a couple years later, something that the future lord of Lonely Light would always remember. Finally, with 14 years, he joined the men of Lonely Light and went reaving, showing his skill at sea and, to the surprise of his father, a natural talent for leading men, always with an aura of command and respect. (Authoritative) During one of the many raids he took part, it was rumored that a ferocious Shadowcat had made it’s lair nearby, and Euron, curious about the animal, tracked and followed it. With cunning traps and quick moves, he managed to wound it enough to finish it in single combat, with his axe (hunting). He returned to the camp with the Shadowskin of the predator, and won a new nickname, the Shadowcat of Lonely Light. In 281AA, during a united reave between House Farwynd and House Blacktyde, Euron met Meera Blacktyde, a young and ferocious reaver that caught his attention. The two had a brief love affair, which made the girl pregnant, and gave Euron a bastard son, Stevron Pyke. Against his own will, Euron married Meera after the birth of his bastard. Though against the marriage at first, Euron started to enjoy his wife company, after a while, and soon they had their second, but not last, son, Rodrik. He would join The Great Reaving of 285AA, leading the Lonely Light forces, along with his brothers, to raid with the Greyjoys. Due to his leadership and cunning mind, the Farwynd troops were able to get so much loot that it almost did not fit in their ships. Though successful, this raid would show Euron that he did not wanted to only reave and pillage in Westeros, he wanted to travel the whole known world, not to pillage and rape, but to explore and find new things. He wanted to satiate his curiosity. And so he did. In 287AA, with 23 years old, Euron and a group of loyal men left Lonely Light aboard the “Iron Storm”, and began their world wide travel. During more than 10 years, Euron and his crew would raid, kill and explore around the whole known world, returning home only a few times to tell stories and get more men. It was at 298AA, during a quick stay in Volantis, that he got word of his brother, and heir to Lonely Light, death during a reave. Sailing as fast as he could, he arrived home to find his father sick, close to death, and his brother’s salt sons fighting for the lordship, his lordship. In a single night, with his group of loyal men, the Shadowcat dispatched all other claimants, sent to meet the Drowned God, and personally assassinated his own father, without a single regret. Now he was, without a doubt, lord of Lonely Light, but that would not be the end of his ambition. Category:Ironborn Category:House Farwynd